Doctor Who The Next Doctor/The Golden Light Part 2: Mad Men
The 11th part of my second series and the Doctor has been taken by Psycho and now he has to face the Lukton's. He goes to a desert planet with blood thirsty creatures and the return of River Song. Mad Men and Fan Series Here is a link to part 1 http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Golden_Light_Part_1 Here is a link to the fan series http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Section heading “You will be sent to Frocto, planet of the Luktons” Psycho smiled “you can’t” the Doctor said seeing the desert scenery. “The eaters of the Human’s” Psycho grinned “and time lords” the Doctor looked darkly “they will eat anything” Psycho said. “Why are you doing this?” Jane asked “you caused my town to have crime” Gerald was looking down as he spoke coldly. “I knew that the Doctor would come back” Psycho said “how did you know?” The Doctor asked “I got told” Psycho told the Doctor “who by?” The Doctor asked “spoilers” Psycho smiled as the Doctor stood their shocked and silent. “Doctor, are you okay?” Jane asked “he is fine” Psycho told him “who told you?” Jane asked “does it matter?” Gerald looked in panic “of course it matters” the Doctor shouted “every town has a crime your town just took a bit longer” the Doctor was angry. “Calm down” Jane urged “that won’t matter when you all have been eaten” Psycho smiled “you will never stop this” the Doctor muttered “I need to be entertained because just killing you off would be boring” Psycho said. “One day you will stop this violence” the Doctor urged “I will be waiting a long time” Psycho grinned as he held the sonic screwdriver to them. “I gave you this” Psycho smiled as he smiled “say the meal is on me” Psycho chuckled as the Doctor, Jane and Gerald felt themselves in a new place. “Where are we?” Gerald asked “Frocto like Psycho said” the Doctor told Gerald “I have never left the town” Gerald said as they started to walk seeing the sunlight creeping just above the desert. “Sun set” the Doctor said “how about the Lukton’s?” Jane asked “they will be here soon to eat us whole” the Doctor was casual “why are you so calm?” Gerald asked. “I don’t know” the Doctor smiled “I just feel calm” he said “we’re about to be eaten” Jane gulped as they saw the sun leave as night fell. Then they heard noises around them “here we go” the Doctor said. “So what do we do?” Jane asked “be quiet” the Doctor whispered as he heard something sniffing about as they stayed completely silent. Then they heard a loud noise from far away as the Doctor grinned “it has been distracted let’s start to move” the Doctor said. “The caves” he said as he saw fire on top of a stick “are there others here?” Jane asked “I think so” the Doctor replied “they could kill could us” Gerald sounded worried “they are the only hope we have left” the Doctor replied. They could not hear the Lukton coming back “it will be back soon” the Doctor said to the others as he grabbed a log with fire on the end as they started going down the caves. “We have to get back to the tardis” Jane said “well that is not a possibility right now” the Doctor replied “is that the thing you arrived in?” Gerald asked “yes” the Doctor replied going into his pocket “do you like it?” He asked Gerald “it looks great” Gerald said barely looking “you have got to look first” the Doctor rolled his eyes. “My statement was not true” Gerald said taking a proper look “I look better than you in it” the Doctor called. “Personal opinions” Gerald said as they continued walking with the Doctor still wearing his fez. “People” Jane said “not far away” the Doctor smiled as he saw a tribe of people surrounding one person. “No entry” one of them said standing in front of the Doctor not letting him through “well” the Doctor said getting his psychic paper “am the investigator here to help you get rid of the Lukton” the Doctor said showing his psychic paper. “Lies” someone called standing up “what is your name?” The female with wild hair asked “River” the Doctor said shocked. “I am called River not you” River smiled “hello sweetie” she said as the Doctor smiled “I am the Doctor” he said. “Why are you here?” The Doctor asked River “I am on an exercise as you can see by our adventure clothes” River rolled her eyes. “Still doing archaeology” the Doctor smiled. “Of course” River said “and you must tell someone called Psycho something later on” the Doctor said “what is that then?” River asked “I will tell you later because there is no time” the Doctor said hearing a growl. “Who is he River Song?” One of the other people asked “he is the Doctor and the man who could save us from this” River replied smiling. “So the Lukton is just outside” Jane said “and about to kill us” the Doctor smiled “why are you smiling?” Gerald asked “because he has got a plan” River said “not really a plan more of a I hope I am lucky or we will all be dead” the Doctor smiled. “Let’s go” River smiled “on my count” the Doctor smiled as River ran “on my count” the Doctor shouted after her “come on sweetie” River said as they all got flames. “Follow her” Jane said as they all ran towards the Lukton which looked around as it ran off “it’s ran away” Gerald sounded relieved “no, it is just recruiting” he corrected her as the other archaeologists looked around. They heard growls and then a Lukton jumped from above and ripped off one of the archaeologist’s heads. Then more came ripping them apart as River looked scared “what do we do now?” She asked as the Doctor was thinking “run” he said as the last remaining survivors hurried “they are coming” Jane shouted as the Doctor gone up the hills seeing big round rocks “what is this?” The Doctor asked “we put them there in case anything came” River said “they are on ropes” Gerald observed as the Lukton’s were coming faster as they heard another scream and another death. “No more will die” the Doctor shouted as he saw River still with him as Jane and Gerald were falling behind. “Jane” the Doctor shouted. “River can you release the Rocks?” The Doctor asked “fine but they will kill you if you are not quick enough” River warned “I have to take that risk” the Doctor ran with the log on fire ready to attack. He saw the Lukton jump towards Jane as he waved the fire at the Lukton who hit the fire straight on as Jane looked terrified. The Lukton had blood on its teeth and on its fur which ran all around it like a werewolf. “I will never leave you again” the Doctor promised Jane as he grabbed her hand and ran “I am sorry for putting you in this danger” the Doctor said to Jane “I wanted to come” Jane smiled. “Let’s just get out of here” Gerald shouted as the giant round rocks started to go down in a large row “oh no we could get killed” the Doctor said. “We will live” Jane said “I believe in you” Jane continued as the Doctor saw trenches. “Dugouts” the Doctor smiled “come on Gerald and Jane” the Doctor shouted as he saw only a couple of archaeologists. “The dugouts” the Doctor shouted seeing the huge round rocks gaining speed and the Lukton’s catching. “Quickly” the Doctor shouted as they jumped through the mud and into the trenches as the rocks gone over their heads crushing the Lukton’s as the Doctor raised himself out of the trench. He helped Jane out as Gerald smiled looking white as the Doctor ran to River “tell Psycho to go to the planet Jumpinominos to the perfect town” the Doctor told River. “And make him go to the year 2473 and also tell him to bring Slitheen” the Doctor stood back seeing the scenery around him changing. “Goodbye River” the Doctor said “goodbye sweetie” she replied as the Doctor waved seeing Jane and Gerald. “You survived now to take you to a place where they have always wanted to kill you” psycho said smiling as the Doctor looked scared as Psycho said “Silence will fall.” “River can you release the Rocks?” The Doctor asked “fine but they will kill you if you are not quick enough” River warned “I have to take that risk” the Doctor ran with the log on fire ready to attack. He saw the Lukton jump towards Jane as he waved the fire at the Lukton who hit the fire straight on as Jane looked terrified. The Lukton had blood on its teeth and on its fur which ran all around it like a werewolf. “I will never leave you again” the Doctor promised Jane as he grabbed her hand and ran “I am sorry for putting you in this danger” the Doctor said to Jane “I wanted to come” Jane smiled. “Let’s just get out of here” Gerald shouted as the giant round rocks started to go down in a large row “oh no we could get killed” the Doctor said. “We will live” Jane said “I believe in you” Jane continued as the Doctor saw trenches. “Dugouts” the Doctor smiled “come on Gerald and Jane” the Doctor shouted as he saw only a couple of archaeologists. “The dugouts” the Doctor shouted seeing the huge round rocks gaining speed and the Lukton’s catching. “Quickly” the Doctor shouted as they jumped through the mud and into the trenches as the rocks gone over their heads crushing the Lukton’s as the Doctor raised himself out of the trench. He helped Jane out as Gerald smiled looking white as the Doctor ran to River “tell Psycho to go to the planet Jumpinominos to the perfect town” the Doctor told River. “And make him go to the year 2473 and also tell him to bring Slitheen” the Doctor stood back seeing the scenery around him changing. “Goodbye River” the Doctor said “goodbye sweetie” she replied as the Doctor waved seeing Jane and Gerald. “You survived now to take you to a place where they have always wanted to kill you” psycho said smiling as the Doctor looked scared as Psycho said “Silence will fall.” Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor